With standard heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems in automobiles, the HVAC connector duct, air conditioning barrel, and housing assembly all fit into the center stack face plate by way of separate assemblies and separate assembly processes. In a standard center stack face plate, there is typically a box for the HVAC system with controls and a box for the radio. Above the boxes are grills that release the hot or cold air depending on user needs. All of these parts are connected to the center stack face plate by separate assemblies that result in increased parts, increased assembly time, and increased manpower to assemble.
Emerging technology always has the goal of attempting to reduce the number of assemblies and parts in this industry. However, the standard HVAC system has not been able to streamline the assembly as this invention has. This invention reduces the number of pieces necessary in a standard HVAC system, reduces the assembly time, and reduces the required manpower needed to assemble the system. It eliminates blind load and reduces possible location errors because the number of overall assemblies is reduced.